Antivan Heart of Gold
by Legionary17
Summary: A series of one shots (Possibly developing into a story later) Involving the Male Inquisitor, Artorius Trevelyan and his love, Josephine Montilyet. (I suck at descriptions, as well as titles.)


Artorius Trevelyan sighed slightly as he walked into the square in Val Royeaux, the Orlesian city had mixed feelings for him on the best days. And today was certainly not one of the best the inquisitor had had in recent months. All had been going well, or so he thought, Josephine and him continued to get closer and closer, her charm and wit was a light in the ever darkening tunnel that was Thedas. And then it seemed it had to be ruined.

He noticed a man approaching him, followed by two fully armored guard holding a rapier in their hand. This was likely to be Lord Otranto, the man whom he was to duel for the right of affection, along with men at arms for his house.

Shifting slightly his Grey Warden armored clinked slightly, while the bow on his back tapped lightly against the plates. Crossing his arms across his chest, the Inquisitor waited for the nobleman to make the first move. Setting his jaw as he grit his teeth, ready for whatever the nobleman could fling at him. Or so he thought.

"I am Lord Otranto of Antiva, Rightfully betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet." The lord said, placing a fist across his heart and bowing slightly in greeting. For some reason those simple words hit Artorius like a dagger in the heart and he clenched his teeth harder. He had learned at Great Aunt Lucciles ball's to not let emotion show, that when that happened, you had already lost the game. And the game they were about to engage in had a much more deadly edge.

A deadly edge which was suddenly tossed towards him as he was lost in his thoughts, barely having enough time to grab the blade and inspect it a bit. The rapier was a weapon the archer had never fully taken too, which was part of the reason he had such an affinity with the bow. But he had of course taken dueling classes in his youth. Hopefully that would be enough.

"Distracted already Inquisitor? Songs of your exploits have spread to my city. It seems some of them were inflated with gossip and rumor." The man taunted, a small infuriating smirk crossing his face as the two squared off, Rapiers pointed towards the ground for the moment, but ready to come into a defensive stance in a second's notice.

"Before we Duel, I trust you find the weapon to your satisfaction?" Lord Otranto asked, his gaze briefly flicking to the bow across the inquisitor's back.

"I'll be the first to admit a Rapier is not my specialty...But I am nothing if not adaptable, interesting though, a man whom plays to the weakness of another." The inquisitor responded, allowing a small smirk to briefly cross his face before crouching down and readying the rapier, point up in a challenge to the man.

The Orlesian lord responded quickly to the challenge, closing the distance and hacking to the side in a attempt to put the inquisitor out of position. However he recovered quickly, blocking the blow as a clang of steel filled the square, followed by several more as every blow Otranto made, Artorius countered with a small rotation of his wrist, a miniature counter-swing to keep the blade and his wrist from taking the full force of the blow.

"An Admirable start, Inquisitor!" His rival taunted as Artorius was forced to slowly give up ground, however he was quick to respond. "Funny, I was just about to say the same to you!"

This led to a flurry of more blows as Lord Otranto picked up the pace, forcing the inquisitor to cede more ground quickly, though they moved in a circle, as Artorius was careful not to get his back pinned to anything that might leave him at a disadvantage.

"Perhaps House Trevelyan isn't the obscure backward I've heard it to be."

"Hmm, At least you've heard of House Trevelyan, Lord...What was your name again?" If the Inquisitor was good at one aspect of the game, it was returning insults just as they had come.

This caused Lord Otranto to lunge forward, prompting the Inquisitor to leap back a bit, a small smile on his face that concealed the worry on his mind. Otranto was a skilled hand with a rapier, and it was only a matter of time before Artorius made a mistake, and that would be the end of the duel right then and there.

"I'm glad Lady Montilyet isn't here, Exquisite as I've heard her appearance to be."

"Oh she is -quite- exquisite, a pity you'll never learn just how Exquisite she is!"

This caused the Orlesian to chuckle a bit, walking forward with his sword pointed out straight, Artorius batting it aside every time it tried to penetrate too deep into his guard. Then the man lunged forward and their blades locked against eachother in a cross Artorius reached forward to grasp Lord Otranto's wrist, keeping them together for the moment, while his new Rival mirrored it.

"Cutting you down in front of Josephine would've given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride." He commented wryly. It was a game, to see who could goad the other into making a rash move first, and though Artorius would never admit it, he was getting close to that point, when a thought popped into his head. Something he recalled after receiving a report from one of the agents.

"Strange you'd feel so bad about it...I would think the Otrantos already have enough blood on their hands after cheating the Terrazas."

"Who told you-" He was then cut off as Artorius shoved them both apart.

"You know Lord Otranto, it all makes sense now! Giving me a weapon I am ill versed in, It seems you make quite the habit of cheating your rivals." He said with a shit eating grin upon his face, droping his rapier so that the point was down, allowing the Orlesian to think he had gained an upper hand.

"You dare to bring up that slander here!?" The noble was enraged now, and Artorius had the change he was looking for as the noble lunged forward brashfully, Bringing his rapier up quickly he blocked the first strike, then the second and third. Then a fourth, which put the Lord out of position, leaving him wide open to the thrust Artorius placed. Stabbing the man in his non sword arm before backing away, to see if he would continue.

"Inquisitor! I will personally-" The enraged nobleman was then cut off again by a feminine voice in the crowd.

"STOP!"

And from between to nobles, Josephine shoved her way into the square, a distraught and worried look on her face. But one that was quickly replaced by anger when she saw that Artorius was okay.

"Josie..." Artorius said slowly, knowing that he was about to be in trouble. Her eyes locked on him and she quickly strode across the square towards him, ignoring her betrothed as she stalked towards him. It was quite possibly the angriest he had ever seen her. And part of that intrigued him more than it should.

"What are you doing!?" She all but spat out, waggling a finger in his face like she was chastising a child.

"Lord Otranto and I are settling our differences about your betrothal..." Artorius said after a couple moments, caught off guard by her words, as well as the anger. Even if he already expected it.

"That's not your decision!" She then dropped her gaze from his and glanced down towards their feet before turning around and taking a couple steps away as she continued. "The Inquisition -needs- you...-I- need you! Yet you threw yourself into danger? Why do this? Why risk -everything- we've built? Why risk your life!?"

Artorius was once again caught off guard, though he now recognized that the anger was out of concern for him. And that was something he had yet to experience...Even his parent's when they had scolded him for doing something reckless, it wasn't like this. It caused a strange feeling to bubble up in the Inquisitor's gut and the words popped out before he even meant for them to.

"Because I love you!"

He saw her pause completely, her whole posture shifting slightly as he eyes went slightly wide at the words. "You...You do?"

Dimly in the background he heard Lord Otranto repeat a similar sentiment, sounding baffled.

"I wasn't quite sure until just now...But, Yes, Yes I love you Josie..." He then tossed the bloodied rapier aside, glancing to her as his shoulders slumped slightly.

He saw her whole expression change yet again, the shock and awe slipping away to reveal a small smile, one which seemed to light up the whole world for him. "I love you too."

And then she rushed towards him, her slippered feet light upon the ground as she leaped up a little bit, Artorius catching her in his arms and swinging her about in a circle as he held her close. Inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla that he loved on her.

And then their lips met, and he felt the whole world briefly slip away, till it was just them. Her lips felt like the softest silks, and her fingers grazing through the back of his hair felt wonderful. When their lips parted, he pulled her up into a tight embrace, forcing her onto her tiptoes as her chin rested on his shoulder, while he leaned down slightly to compensate for their height difference.

He held her desperately, and still seemed to be lost in his own world, until a small cough returned him to the present. The two lovers then parted, though his hand snuck down to grasp Josephine's as he turned to Lord Otranto.

"Well-fought Inquisitor...You play the game, as well as you fight, and that is a compliment your worship." His sword was held up, close to his body, while his wounded arm was limp at his side.

"Lord Otranto-" This time it was Josie who was cut off, as the noble spoke, as well as sheathed his sword.

"I'd assumed your Liason with the inquisitor was an affair of passion, or convenience Lady Montilyet, But I'm not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection...I've already made quite the fool of myself today by losing this duel... The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal."

"Thank you..." Josie muttered softly, leaning against Artorius as if the whole thing was suddenly too much weight for her to bare alone.

"Do not thank me, I know when I am outmatched." He then turned to go, before Artorius spoke up.

"You know Lord Otranto, you hadn't lost the duel yet." He commented wryly. Which brought a small smirk to the nobleman's face as he turned to face them once more.

"You are too kind your worship, You beat me in the game, and in but a few more moment's you would have beat me in the duel as well."

"Regardless, you did well. Perhaps we should engage in a more...Friendlier duel next time." He said with a small smile. "Perhaps in my neck of the woods."

"Perhaps, inquisitor...Regardless, a good day to you." The nobleman then turned and walked away, followed by the two guards who had followed him here.

Turning back to Josephine, Artorius took both her hands in his and smiled down at her, standing up a bit straighter as he looked to her adoringly.

"Josie...I've never been happier in my life."

"We're tempting fate with such talk..." She then paused before offering a small smile. "But neither have I. Just. Do kiss me again." She said, the shyness briefly fading away to reveal the woman whom had once been a bard.

Leaning in Artorius kissed her, their lips pressed passionately together as thoughts of the future, and of Corypheus all drowned to a halt in his head. For once, the Inquisitor relaxed.

A/N: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this write up of one of my favorite scene's in Dragon age Inquisition! I just beat the game the first go round. And screw all the complainers, I loved the Josephine romance! It was honestly the sweetest thing ever!

Now, as for what I intend this story to be...Most likely a series of one shots, at least at the begining. I'll be visiting several other scene's from DA:I, Such as the winter palace! And a few other moments where they are cute. Once I run out of ideas for that...Pending how much people like this, I might venture into life after the inquisition for these two love birds! Only time will tell!


End file.
